


Shine Bright Like a Diamond

by pinkstrawberry



Series: The Reason [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstrawberry/pseuds/pinkstrawberry
Summary: a series of bbam one shots.





	Shine Bright Like a Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> PART 1 OF THE REASON SERIES.
> 
> Hi. this is going to be a series of one shots that people have sent in prompts for me! on my twitter - @ysidef and my curious cat - curiouscat.me/lovtalk.
> 
> I love writing but my style is however basic....i love bbam and want to hone my writing and make it mine. this is a wonderful way to do so and also feed my bbam nation. thank you for reading i love you, and i hope you come back when i continue the series!

Bambam quickly makes his way out of the small bedroom of his studio apartment, rushing into the kitchen and glances up at the cattails ticking away the seconds on the clock.

“Oh, fuck!”

Hyung was gonna be mad that he was late as usual, but in his defense, Bambam was busy staying up late and perfecting the itinerary for today. He was going to make sure Jaebum loved every second of the day, 

With a million things on his mind, Bambam throws on his cheap leather watch (which, by the way, was wearing away at the edges and makes a mental note to replace the band soon if he could save money for it) and grabs his Prada designer fanny pack (also taking up at least 5 of his paychecks from his last summer job, NEVER AGAIN) before heading out the door.

The stairs from Bambam’s apartment to the lobby of his building feel never-ending and he was already feeling the sweat drip from the middle of his back, on his forehead and even on his chest. 

After finally clearing what felt like a million stairs and stepping into the lobby, Bambam takes a moment to dab the back of his hand under his platinum blond bangs, using the mirror hanging by the revolving doors. He inspects his makeup one last time -- a sweet creamy orange eyeshadow laid perfectly on his eyelids and just a shimmer of highlight on his high cheekbones.

“This is as good as it’s gonna get, huh…” He tries fixing his hair one last time before taking in a deep breath and going out the door.

There he was, leaning against his 2005 Toyota Celica coupe, looking unbothered and pretty as ever. 

“Hyung.” Bambam steps toward the elder one, a bit hesitant, as Jaebum looks up from his phone. It takes him a minute but the smile that grows on his face is priceless.

Baring his huge white teeth, Jaebum is in awe. He gives Bambam a look over and nods approvingly. Hyung wasn’t mad at all.

“Bam…. I know that face. It’s okay that you’re late… You look perfect.” Jaebum’s eyes scan over Bambam’s outfit once more, a simple white tee with black trousers and the perfect amount of accessories to complete the outfit, including the snake earring in his left ear and the small chain with the letter J hanging from it (a gift from yours truly); chef’s kiss, Jaebum thought.

Jaebum had been anticipating this day. All Bam ever talked about was the day hyung would have a day off so that they could spend some quality time together -- it was long overdue. Jaebum’s job as an idol was quite time-consuming and he always tried to spend as many off days with Bam as he could but a full day was rare, even for him.

“Thank you, hyung. You’re not looking too bad yourself,” Bambam teases, nudging Jaebum’s wide shoulders. Like the gentleman he is, Jaebum opens the door to his coupe, letting Bam take a seat and without him knowing, getting a good glance at those long legs. 

_Sexy_ , Jaebum thinks again.

“First things first… We need to go to Yugyeom’s house…” Jaebum looks at Bambam questionably, wondering what was up the younger’s sleeve for today.

Truthfully, Bambam had never asked Jaebum up to his apartment. A part of the reason why was that he was a smidge ashamed of how small it was, how it wasn’t big enough to show off, how Jaebum might judge him because of it. It scared Bambam to death to show him how he really lived, scared that he was going to lose Jaebum because of it. So today, the festivities were happening at Yugyeom’s home.

“Yugyeom’s....” Jaebum mused for a moment, rubbing his chin with one hand and the other on the steering wheel, pulling away from Bambam’s building slowly and carefully -- Bam loved how protective Jaebum was of his car (called the ole girl Belle, if you will) and while admiring his profile, smiled softly at the sight next to him.

“Yes, Yugyeom’s. He helped me plan today, you know. You might owe him by the time the night is over.”

A small snicker left Jaebum’s lips and then as if understanding, he nods and accepts his fate. 

“To be honest, I only have to owe this universe for leading me to you, but if Yugyeom wants, I can owe him, too.”

The drive to Yugyeom’s house is filled with banter between the two, their teasing and little inside jokes mixing in with small touches on thighs and light kisses on the cheeks. A nice way to start a day. 

Was there anything else better than a sexy Jaebum keeping you from exiting the car by pulling you back in for more kisses? Bambam didn’t think so. This time all on the lips, the elder gripped Bambam’s arm and snaked his hand up to his cheek, feeling for the light scar and pecking Bam’s lips once, twice, three times. 

“Before we officially start our day, I wanna say thank you. For sticking by me.” 

Did Jaebum WANT Bambam to cry? it’s only 9:45 AM. 

A pout formed on the younger’s lips, nodding to let Jaebum know he understood. No words were needed and the two men let silence fill the air, satisfied in the presence of one another only.

Bambam finally remembers to breathe. 

“Okay, hyung…. Let me treat you today. It’s your day.” 

Jaebum raised a brow and allowed Bambam to finally get out of the car and following suit, he let Bam lead him into Yugyeom’s house. There was no one to be home today, just the two cuties who were in, what seemed to be, love. 

Yugyeom lived lavishly, quite opposite from what Bambam was used to, but about two weeks ago, while the two young men were hanging out, he quickly realized this was the perfect place to spread out and do what was needed for his perfect day with Jaebum. 

As Bambam made his way into the foyer, with Jaebum’s hand in his grip stepping right behind him, Jaebum looked around inspecting his surroundings. He expected more decor but since Yugyeom lived alone, the plainness of it all seemed about right. 

Finally reaching a room right next to the kitchen, Jaebum looked surprised as he stared up at the high ceilings, the wall-to-wall windows letting the sun deep in and his photography equipment everywhere. 

Bambam let Jaebum’s hand go so that he could gauge his reaction, biting down on his plump bottom lip and waiting a moment before saying anything.

“So since today is your day… I thought we could roleplay. I want to spoil you but not in the way you think…. I wanna be your photographer. Be my muse. My model. Jaebum hyung.” 

Jaebum is pleasantly surprised by Bam now; this was something totally unexpected and a slight smile creeps onto his face. Stepping toward the younger, looking not fazed one bit by his proclamation, Jaebum mutters softly against Bambam’s lips. “Anything for my love.” 

Those words were enough to make Bambam’s knees weak, his hands tremble just the slightest, his stomach freeing millions of butterflies at once. His eyes close as Jaebum leaves the lightest, softest kiss on his lips, a fleeting glimmer of hope in the promise of forever.

Clearing his throat after Jaebum steps back into the warm sun’s trail, Bambam finds his composure and mumbled a few instructions to himself while pulling the Nikon camera’s strap over his neck, gulping away his nervousness. How could Jaebum still make him nervous, months after they’ve been together? It would never cease to amaze him. 

“Modeling isn’t really my thing, Bam-ah… But I’m going to try my best,” Jaebum teases, smirking before Bam brings the camera to his eye.

Bam knew Jaebum was being a smartass because every shot was like the money shot — again and again, and again, pose after pose. Jaebum had the face, the body proportions and the personality. He was making the younger laugh between takes and soon enough they are both on the floor, the camera now in Jaebum’s hands as he takes photos of his lover. 

“Hyung, please, not me…. This is about you!” Bambam laughs and covers his face, Jaebum instinctively going to move it away.

“Hey! You ever thought about the fact that YOU are MY muse? Huh? Did it ever cross your mind?” Jaebum’s expression suddenly serious, Bambam fell silent for a moment, thinking of an answer. 

“That was rhetorical, baby. Don’t strain your pretty little blond head too much about it.” 

A loud thwap could be heard through the room as Jaebum let out an OWWWWW and a hearty chuckle. So this was what it was like to be in love. 

It was almost lunchtime, and Bam had prepared the cutest little bento lunch for the two of them, out on the balcony of the second floor of Yugyeom’s house.  
_So sweet_ , Jaebum whispered, more to himself than anything but Bam heard, and the younger’s heart warmed like the sun. 

As they sat at the fancy glass table, overlooking a whole lake, Jaebum stuffed his mouth and ate deliciously, letting Bambam take in the sight of him with his cheeks full. “You look like such a cute little chipmunk, hyung.” Photos were snapped and it was turning out to be one of the best days Jaebum had in a while. 

“Next on the agenda! We need to go to Yugyeom’s craft room for this. Going to kill two birds with one stone,” Bam states with a smile. 

A curious Jaebum follows hesitantly until they finally reach the spacious area; Yugyeom’s “craft room” was actually his dressing room. Makeup, clothes, accessories all neatly combined and organized (more for Bambam’s sake — should have seen this mess a week ago.)

“Come sit, hyung. This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time now.” Jaebum’s eyes wander over all the eyeshadow palettes and makeup brushes as he takes a seat in front of Bam, but what shows up in front of Jaebum has the older surprised.

“Nail polish? You want to do my nails, baby?” Jaebum really couldn’t get enough of Bam’s innocence. The elder smiled gently at him, wondering what else Bam could possibly spoil him with. 

Bambam had practiced. He practiced with all his might for two whole weeks with those dummy hands. He was going to make sure Jaebum had pretty fingers by the time he was done. 

“Any requests for hyung?” Bam’s big eyes look up at Jaebum’s after he inspects his fingers, the desire of kissing them taking over. 

“I’ll like anything you do, Bam-ah… Truly.” And so Bambam went to work and the end result was so pleasing. A pretty clear shimmer with a touch of holographic glitter shines across Jaebum’s fingers and Bam couldn’t have been more proud of his work. 

He took care to make sure every finger was meticulously massaged and kissed, and Jaebum felt the love through Bam’s actions. It was so truly beautiful, Jaebum couldn’t help but stare. 

Pulling his hand away from Bambams’s grip, Jaebum places his fingers under his chin to grab the younger’s attention. “You’re perfect, do you know that? In every way. From the moment I met you, until now.” 

Bambam feels the heat rush to his face and gulps down loudly, not realizing it. “Hyung…” His voice cracks just a bit but then breaks their gaze, going back to blowing on Jaebum’s fingers to distract himself. 

“I got you something. I hope you don’t mind since this was supposed to be my day.” Jaebum’s eyes never left Bambam’s face so when Bambam’s looks back up, its like he never left. 

On the table was a box. Not a small box but not too big either, and Bam’s eyes widen just a bit, his lower lip jutting out as he realizes what it is. 

“Go ahead and open it. We can pretend it’s still my day but in reality. It’s your day.”

Bambam almost feels like he’s going to cry. He reaches for the box and opens it, the blood instantly rushing to his cheeks again as the diamonds on this watch twinkle back at him. A watch. With Diamonds. From. His. Lover. 

“I love you, Bambam. I never want you to feel inadequate or unworthy. This is just a small token of my appreciation to you for today. But this also means more than that. It means, I accept you for everything you are, everything you will be and everything you’ve been. No matter how you live, or where you go. I’m going to be there.

“I know the watch is a little bit flashy, but I think you deserve it. Let me put it on you.”

Bambam has no words to say, letting Jaebum take the lead as he slid the watch over his lover’s wrist, admiring how the diamonds inside of the time sparkled.

“Hey, baby. They match my nails, huh?” 

Bambam burst out laughing and got up as quickly as could, hugging an already standing up Jaebum. And as Jaebum held Bambam in his arms, the protection they felt in each other’s embrace was no longer compromised. They were unconditionally each other forever.


End file.
